Reasons He Left
by onceuponatime99
Summary: Henry's father didnt leave, he was kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

_New story yay! Please review! P.S I couldn't bear the thought of Baelfire being a bad person. So this is my explination of why he left._

* * *

"Emma, Emma!" Henry called from down the street. Emma had been on her way to Granny's to get a coffee before work. It was a Saturday and the sky was a clear blue and without a cloud. Emma bent down. "What's up kid?" she asked smiling. She loved seeing Henry excited. "I think I found out some more evidence for Operation Cobra!" he said, panting slightly. "And that would be…?" Emma asked. "I think the Evil Queen has been kidnapping people!" he said, his voice dropping to a hushed whisper. Emma frowned. "Kid, that's a really serious accusation to make. You remember the last time we tried to bust Regina, don't you?" she said, her brow furrowing in a worried expression. Henry nodded. "Just come by at 3:00, my mom has a meeting with Mr. Gold or something." he said. Emma sighed. "Kay, I'll be there."

At 3:00...

Emma walked up the steps to the mayor's house and rang the doorbell. She heard Henry thundering down the stairs and rush down the hall. He opened the door, his face shining. "Come on Emma! This is exactly what we need to bust the Evil Queen!" he exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air and running back up the steps to his room. "Henry, wait up!" Emma cried, a smile breaking out on her face too. The arrived in Henry's room both panting. Discarded _X-Men_ comics were littering the floor. A couple of books were on his nightstand, among which were _Once Upon a Time_, (of course) _Grimm's Fairy Tales, _and _The Looking Glass Wars. _Natural, for a kid who loved stories so much. Emma put her hands on her hips. "So kid whatdya wanna show me?" she asked still winded a little. Henry grinned at her. "Look at these pictures! It shows my mom dragging someone into the back door of the hospital and when she comes out," he showed her a different picture, "no one is with her!" Henry finished. "Wow, Henry! When do these date back to?" Emma asked. "Exactly ten years ago." Henry said proudly. No doubt he was proud of himself for uncovering these obviously valuable photos. Emma, on the other hand frowned. Exactly ten years ago, she hadn't realised it until now. That was the day Henry's father had gone on a trip somewhere, and had never come back. Emma racked her brain. Where had he said he was going? She thought hard to that night where he had said he was leaving.

_Flashback_

_An 18 year old Emma Swan ran down the dusty streets of Arizona, her breathing a tad irreagular from the jog. She came upon her boyfriend Bae's apartment. They had been dating for 2 years. He had told her he had something to tell her. She ran in and opened the door. She had one of his keys. When she walked in he scooped her into a hug. "Emma!" he said "I've found him!" Emma laughed. "Found who?" she asked. "My father!" Bae finally let go of her, a twinkle in his eyes. She loved that about him. "That's amazing," Emma said back to him. "Are you leaving now? Where is he?" Bae grinned. He was like a little boy with a new toy. She loved that about him. "Storybrook, Maine!" he said_

_End of flashback_

"Henry, let me see that photo more closely." Emma said, her voice reaching a higher octive then normal. The man Regina was dragging had dark brown cut in the sweep style that a lot of boys were wearing these days. He was wearing a white v-neck with a brown jacket and jeans. The jeans were rolled up a little and you could see the beginnings of a scar at his ankle. If the jean leg had been all the way rolled up, the scar would stretch to his knee cap. Emma knew this. "Emma what's wrong?" Henry asked peering over at her, his smile faded a little "Do you know that guy?" Emma nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "Henry, that's your father."

_Underneath the hospital, in cell B6_

Baelfire was sitting on the edge of his bed in his cell. He sighed. He had been here for exactly ten years. Closing his eyes he remembered how he told his girlfriend Emma how he would be home in at least two days. "Well I'm a little late." he thought bitterly "She probably thinks I'm some kind of jerk who left her." He sighed, closing his eyes and allowed himself to use what he was meant for. He was different than the vast majority of people. He could he things, whether it was the future, past, or present. His theory was that since he was from a different dimension, sort of, that he possessed this power. He had only encountered one other person who was like that and that was the love of his life, Emma Swan. Last time he tried seeing, he thought of Emma. She was in a dark office, kissing someone else. This had killed his soul, as he liked to say. Bae was always a little dramatic. This time he decided to check up on his father. He was in his shop, talking to Regina, the lady who locked him up. They seemed to be fighting and then his father spun a globe on his desk and Regina stomped out. He smiled. His father hadn't aged a day, If only he knew that his son was watching, and waiting. One day Bae would break out. One day, but not today.

* * *

So how you guys like it? tell me in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

_You guys are the best! thanks for all the story alerts and reviews! Emmas story is told from an outsiders point of view not hers_

* * *

Henry stared at Emma for a fraction of a second. "Emma you said he was dead," he said softly. Emma gulped. "Well... for a while I wished he was." Emma said running her fingers through her hair "I thought he left me." "You lied to me!" Henry cried standing up to face her. "Henry I'm so sorry!" Emma said "How can I make it up to you?" Henry thought about this for a moment. "Tell me everything you remember about him." he finally said quietly. Emma was about to oject but instead she took a deep breath and started their story.

_Emma and Baelfire's Story_

It was a hot day in Arizona the day Emma Swan met him, one of the hottest of the year. She was 16 years old and bored with her job at the local diner she worked at. It was about 7 p.m and her shift was almost over when someone she hadn't seen before walked in. He was tall with dark brown hair and eyes to match. He was wearing a dark brown jacket and dark wash jeans despite the heat. When he sat down at the bar Emma flounced over. "What would you like?" she asked. He studied the menu for a moment before saying "Apple pie and hot chocolate with cinnamon, please." Emma smiled at this. "I thought I was the only one who liked hot chocolate with cinnamon!" she exclaimed. The boy regarded her with and equal amount of surprise. He grinned at her then extented his hand. "I'm Blaize Spinner." he said. Emma wrinkled her nose a little and smiled at him. "Blaize is an interesting name." she said. The boy looked at her for a moment then said, "If you're trying to say that Blaize is a odd name, I know it is, but my real name is much odder" Emma looked at him with surprise. She didn't think anyone would choose the name Blaize out of free will. "What's your real name then?" she asked. He had just smiled at her. "That's classified information, but if you wanna come back and see me after your shift is over, then maybe I'll tell you." Emma fake-scowled at him, but sure enough at 8 o'clock she was there at his table. They talked for a long while. He told her that his father abandoned him and how his mother left when he was little. What surprised him most was how calm he was about everything. At one moment Emma asked if he was still mad at his dad and he said no. "But why, after all he did to you?" Emma asked incredously. "Because," he said calmly "Neither of us benefit from me holding a grudge. He wasn't himself when he let me go, so I shouldn't hold it against him." In return Emma told him about her life in the foster program. He was sypathetic and understanding and it wasn't long before they went on a second, third, fourth, and fifth date. They dated up until the moment he went missing.

Emma took a steadying breath and looked at Henry. He really did look like Blaize. "Did you ever find out his name?" was Henry's question. Emma nodded. "It was Baelfire." Henry looked thoughtfully at her. "I have to go." Henry said and started towards the door. "Wait, Henry! Where are you going?" Emma called heading after him. "To Mr. Gold's. Do you want to come?" he said calmly. Emma nodded and followed him.

When they walked into the shop, Mr. Gold was there, cleaning an old looking ball on the counter. "What can I do for you, Miss Swan?" he asked looking at them. Henry walked right up to the counter and whisper in his ear the most surprising words he ever heard come frome the young boys mouth: Was your son's name Baelfire?. Mr. Gold gaped at him for a moment then nodded. Emma watched from the corner of the shop. She didn't trust Mr. Gold. She saw Henry smile as Mr. Gold nodded. What were they talking about? Henry was still smiling as he walked over to Emma. He looked her in the eyes and said, "My dad came to Storybrook to find his father, right? Well I think I just found him." With that Henry walked out quietly, the bell on the door jingling slightly. Emma thought for half a second then realized Henry's words. "You!" she growled heading straight at Mr. Gold and giving him a well placed punch. Then she completely broke down. Through her sobs Mr. Gold could only understand a few words such as: " You...He...Dead! Hate you!... Can't!" Finally, he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Miss Swan please calm down! i can't understand anything you are saying!" he practically shouted. Emma glared at him for a minute. Then took a breath and said, "Your son is Henry's dad." Mr. Gold stared shell shocked at Emma for a minute. "I hate you," she said looking at the floor. "You know what he said to me once?" Mr. Gold shook his head. Emma continued, "He said that he wished that he was never born, because if he was never born then his _father_ _would _never had gained power and would never had killed a bunch of people." They were both silent for a minute. Then Mr. Gold asked, "What was he like?" Emma glared at him for a moment then sighed. "I guess if he was here he'd want me to tell you," she said "He was really calm and loved to read. He told the best fairytale stories ever and he was always humming or singing a song. Oh, and he went by Blaize Spinner." Mr. Gold had tears in his eyes. "Do you have any pictures?" He choked out. Emma nodded and got out her wallet. Inside the last pocket was was a faded photograph of two people, a boy and a girl. In the backround was a ferris wheel. The girl on the right was obviously Emma Swan, but looking resonably younger, her face glowing with happiness. The boy next to her was a little taller than her, and had dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. He was grinning as well, one arm wrapped around Emma. Mr. Gold stared for a second then took a deep breath. "Where is he?" he asked. Emma gulped. Mr. Gold understood everything as Emma said one word. "Regina"

_Underneath the hospital, in cell B6_

Regina walked crisply down the hall and unlocked the door to cell B6. As she went in, the boy was sitting with his back turned to her. "You know, this place could really use a window." he said and she could here the smirk in his voice. "You know I can't do that, Blaize." she said back. She dropped the plate of food she was holding on the bed. Then she turned and walked out of the room. Bae sighed. Even as mean as Regina was it was nice to get visitors. "Emma where are you?" he whispered to himself as he let a single tear fall from his face on to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Under the hospital, cell B6_

Bae had found new ways to entertain himself over the last ten years. There really wasn't much to do, after all, he was in a small metal box. At first he tried talking to himself, but he put an end to that quickly. There was no way he was going crazy. Tic-tac-toe by himself was no fun either, he always won. Fantasizing about Emma: too painful. Thinking of Ways to kill Regina: fun but there are only so many ways you can kill a person. His father... never even tried. Taking a deep breath he decided to try it. He let himself slip back to the past full of green lights and sparkly men. He opened his eyes, beads of cold sweat dotting his forehead. Never again. He decided to take of his jacket when something in the corner caught his eye. He crawled over and picked it up. It was a bobby pin! Regina must have dropped it yesterday when she came to visit him. Quickly he ran over to the lock on the door and shoved the bobby pin inside. The lock clicked. Quietly as he could he opened the door and stepped out in the hall. As fast as he could he ran down the hall. In his head he thought, "Suck on that Regina!" He was finally free. At the end of the hall there was a door and he went through it. The sun was blinding. Across the street was an inn. As fast as he could without drawing attention to himself, he ran across the street and into the inn. "One room please," he said smiling handing the old woman at the counter some money. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?" she asked. Blaize smiled. "You could say that. My name's Blaize." he said, extending his hand. The woman took it and shook it warmly. "Call me Granny, everyone does." she replied as she gave him the key to his room. He ran upstairs, enjoying the feeling of running.

He hid out for a few days, mostly to make sure Regina didn't find him. On the third day, he ventured out to the convience store to buy a soccerball. He didn't know if he could stand being cooped up for much longer. It was a clear Saturday morning and there was a park by the old clock tower that had an old net and he wanted to use it. When he got there, there was a young boy sitting on the bench reading a huge book. His dark brown hair fell close to his brown eyes, but unlike Blaize, his hair didn't cover them. Blaize took the ball and started shooting, he hadn't practiced in a while but he still was pretty good. As time went on, he tried trickier and trickier shots. After about and hour he noticed the boy was watching him intently. Blaize walked over and sat next to him. "What are you reading?" he asked kindly. The boy's eyes pierced through him, the sensation was familiar, but he couldn't place it. "Once upon a time. Are you new?" the boy asked. Blaize nodded. "I'm Henry Mills" the boy said sticking out his hand. "I'm Blaize Spinner." Blaize answered taking his hand. "Do you hang out alone like this a lot?" Blaize asked. Henry nodded. "People think I'm weird 'cause I know the truth about this town." he said, his eyes downcast. Blaize frowned. "What's that?" he asked. Henry stared at him. "I don't want to think I'm weird." he said quietly. Blaize smiled. "I wouldn't think you're weird even if you said Rumpelstiltskin was a real person." he said kindly. Henry's eyes shot up at him. "That's the truth!" he exclaimed "Everyone in this town in a storybook character! No one remembers who they are though." Blaize went white. "R-Really?" he said. Henry nodded solemly. "You are by far the smartest kid I've ever met." Blaize said. Henry grinned. "That's means a lot coming from you." he said returning the warm smile. "I gotta go. My mom will kill me if I'm not at my appoitment with Dr. Hopper on time." With that Henry got up and left. Blaize smiled after Henry. He really liked that kid.

As soon as he was out of sight from Blaize he bolted towards the diner. He thought about his encounter with Blaize. It was weird talking to him, having him not know that he was his father. He must have escaped! He couldn't wait to tell Emma! Sure, Regina would be a little upset if he missed another appointment with Dr. Hopper but Emma was more important. Emma was right where Henry expected her to be, at Granny's Diner talking to August. Henry tapped her on the shoulder. "I found him," he whispered in her ear. Emma's eyebrows shot up. "Not now, see him tonight." Henry continued, "He's staying at Granny's Inn."

Henry's words haunted Blaize. His own father wouldn't remember him. His papa who he had worked so hard to find. It was getting late so he went inside the inn, waved tiredly to Granny, then trudged upstairs to his room. It was about midnight when he heard knocking at his door. "Teenagers," he thought grumpily, remembering his crappy mood. The knocking continued. He yelled at the door, "Shut up!" several times but it didn't work. Finally he got up out of bed and opened the door. He found himself face to face to last person he had expected to see. Emma Swan.

Emma crept through the night, towards Granny's Inn. Earlier that day, she'd been talking to Ruby and found out in what room the "stranger" was staying. She went upstairs and found his door and started knocking. Nothing happened. After about ten minutes, she heard a muffled "Shut up!" from inside the room. Taking deep breaths she continued. Emma didn't come all the way here at midnight to be ignored. Finally, she heard footsteps from inside the room. Holding her breath she waited. the door swung open. In the doorway was a man of average hight, his chocolate hair sticking up in odd directions, his brown eyes glazed over with sleep. "What do y-" he said the stopped realizing who was at his door. "Emma," he whispered. Emma launched herself into Blaize's arms. "I missed you." she whispered in his ear. "I missed you too." he whispered back. He led her into his room, where they talked for the rest of the night. Emma told Blaize about his father. "He remembers you." she said bitterly. Blaize held Emma cheek in his hand. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked. Emma sighed. "I hate Mr. Gold. He's evil and manipulative and always collecting rent!" she said angerly. Blaize just shrugged. "Welcome to my world. " he said. "I have something else to tell you." Emma said quietly. "What?" asked Blaize. Emma gulped. "I have a son." "Oh, um- with who?" Blaize asked umcomfortably. Emma smiled at this. "You." Blaize looked astounded. "M-Me?" he said shakily. "His name is Henry." Emma said, still smiling. Blaize gasped. 'I met him at the park! He told me about a curse and fairytales!" he said. "Tomorrow you'll get a proper meeting," Emma promised "After you confront your father."

_The next morning_

They stood just outside Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. Blaize turned to Emma. "You'll come with me right?" he said, his voice shaking. "Of course. Henry's meeting us here in half an hour." With shaking hands, they pushed open the door. As they walked around, Blaize saw a collection of odd things. He turned to the counter, expecting to see someone there, but instead there was a note that said: _Out_. Blaize looked up and saw on a high shelf, a brown ball. Grinning, he reached up and grabbed it. "This was mine. I can't believe he kept it after all this time." he said softly, bouncing the ball from knee to knee. Emma stared at the ball. "You really had a bad childhood, didn't you?" she said. Blaize laughed. "Up until I was 13 it was awesome. Sure we weren't that rich, but we had each other and that was enough." he replied simply. Emma turned her head towards the back office. "Let's go in there," she said, tugging his hand towards it. Blaize followed. The stepped in and the first thing Blaize saw was a silver dagger on the back table. "No, he didn't" he whispered, horrified. Slowly he walked over and picked up the dagger. The name Rumpelstitskin shone brightly on the blade. "He kept it." he said staring at the dagger with loathing. "What's that?" Emma asked. Blaize never had a chance to answer. At that moment the door swung openand Mr. Gold stared at both of them in shock. "You kept it," Blaize said angerly advancing on Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold looked back and forth between the dagger and his son. "Bae," he said his arm outstretched. "Why did you keep it?" Blaize asked, he voice faltering a little. "What was I supposed to do with it?" Mr. Gold retorted. Blaize looked horrified. "I don't know! Maybe try to find a way to become... you again? Maybe try to find me?" he said his voice getting increasingly louder. Emma put her hand on Blaize's arm. "Calm down." she whipered. Blaize took several deep breaths. "Bae I'm so sorry. There hasn't been a moment I've been here where I haven't been looking for you." Mr. Gold said, taking a small step forward. Blaize bowed his head, and Emma could see something in his eyes she'd never seen before. Indesicion. "I forgive you papa." he said lifting his head and smiling.

_One week later_

They all sat at the same booth at Granny's, talking and joking. Bae sat next to Henry, trying to describe an orge to him, while Emma rolled her eyes across the table, unbelievingly, and Mr. Gold just sat there and smiled taking in the joy of having his son back. Emma and Bae were planning to get married in the spring. Emma wanted something low- key, and Bae wanted whatever Emma wanted. They were happy and that's all that mattered.


End file.
